A Hiding Place
by An Asexual Bunny
Summary: It is just after Episode IV and the Rebel Alliance is on Hoth. What might happen in the years all the people spend? There might be friendship, or maybe even love. It's hard to tell when no one knows when the rebellion might need to make a run for it again.


It was cold. Like _really_ cold. Not like a breeze that gives the slightest chills. It was more like, "If I spend another second out here I'm killing the person next to me, and using their insides for warmth," type of cold. Leia had hoped for a more... temperate place for the the base. Although she did doubt that the Empire would think to search the barren planet of Hoth to find them.

"When you said we were going somewhere safe I was expecting somewhere warmer, Your Worshipfullness," Commented the smuggler, Han, whom she'd recently befriended.

Han was someone that she was not completely sure how she felt about. Sure, she liked him, but whenever he talked to her she was kind of confused. So she tended to respond rather angrily. Besides, even if she'd decided to be with him there were a few things. For one thing, she was leading the rebellion, and it would be too difficult to maintain a relationship during a time like this. Two, she'd met the guy a matter of days ago, and in her opinion that was rushing things far too quickly for her taste. Then there was the fact he was about ten years older than her, but that one was the least of her concern. Anyways, he didn't seem to want a relationship either, so she figured that everything would fit itself into place smoothly.

Still, she couldn't help herself from responding with, "Well it's either being here, or being found the by the Imperial Army."

That was far far from the truth though. They could technically be found any moment. It was just a matter of where the Empire decided to look for them. Being found could be a matter of minutes, or even years. Years was a bit of a stretch though, but she was hoping that destroying the Death Star would help with slowing them down a bit.

"I just might prefer that," Han sassed, "It would be warmer."

Leia let out an aggravated sigh as she rolled her eyes, "Of course you would say that," She retorted, and crossed her arms as they walked into the base.

The base itself was nice. The ships were all there, and the walls were kind of plain. Everything was simple, and not too fancy or majestic. Not like that would have been an option. To some, it would seem a bit boring-looking, but she thought that it was just fine. She'd never been one for overly lavish things. She suspected it was because she'd been kind of used to it.

The young lady looked around, and saw some of the people running around. Oh gods, _her_ people. Most of them were gone when Alderaan had been blasted into nothing but space dust. She blamed herself for that. After all, who else was there to blame? She was that only one that could have started it. Although, as badly as she wanted to talk to someone about it; there wasn't anyone that could possibly understand what happened. No one else had ever been forced to watch their planet blown to bits. There was no way that _anyone_ could possibly relate.

"Well... it's warmer in here," A voice behind her pointed out, it had been Luke.

Oh, Luke. Where could she begin? He was such a sweet boy with the best intentions. Never in her life had she met someone as optimistic as him. Although, she did wonder a few things about him. Like, how _did_ he join the rebellion so suddenly? Also, why? Not that the questions mattered that much, she just wondered. Since the questions weren't too important, she never bothered to ask about it. Besides, the boy didn't look like he wanted to talk about it anyways. So she just did her best to respect his privacy.

Han nodded, "Yeah, it's better in here than outside for sure." He paused before asking, "Princess, are you supposed o do a check on us?"

The brunette gave a nod, "Yes, and we did do a check on you. And although there's nothing bad, we do have a few inquiries about a few of the things..."

"And those things would be?" Han questioned.

"Well... were you a... were you a um... a Nabooian priest?" Leia inquired in return, but she was doing her best to keep a straight face.

On the other hand, Luke didn't even bother trying to hide his reaction to that. Instead he had major confusion in his eyes before he burst out laughing. It was just too difficult to not be amused. Though some did turn heads at Luke's outburst.

Meanwhile Han looked at Leia very seriously, "Yes, I was definitely a Nabooian priest, and I was also many other things as well," He explained, and it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not.

"Okay, but why?" Luke asked.

Han sighed, "When you're on the run you've gotta stay a step ahead. Sometimes that means new identities."

Leia just stood there. _He better be the best pilot here. I don't want to go through lots of trouble just to find out who he is._ She thought to herself. Though the rebel alliance could use as much help as they could get. It was just rather silly in her opinion that they had to go through all of these random identities just to make sure that he wouldn't be someone to betray them to the Empire.

Just as the three were about to continue talking General Riekaan came up to them, "Miss Leia, there has been an issue with getting all the rooms available."

"Oh, it's alright, just give them my room. I can figure something out for myself," Leia replied.

Riekaan sighed, "That's the problem... it's your room that hasn't been set up yet."

"Oh... I can still figure something out-"

Han cut Leia off, "You can give her whichever room was meant to be mine. I'll be sleeping on my ship."

General Riekaan nodded, and proceeded to give Leia the room information. She was really wondering just how "bad" Han really was. Sure, she doubted he was all that bad to bgin with, but she had believed him to be annoyingly narcissistic.

"Thank you," Leia told the smuggler.

Han shrugged it off, not wanting to be thought of as someone that was all that mushy. Although a part of Leia could just tell that was just who he was. That was fine with her since she was positive she would see so much more of him along the line. Or she hoped to. For the sake of the rebellion though.

Leia went to the room that was now hers, and she eventually found herself laying in the bed. She did not really want to sleep. Her memories tended to haunt her far more than she would ever like to admit. Although she had to have fallen asleep at some point because she found herself waking up the next morning. No nightmares.


End file.
